Episode 1462 (12 June 1997)
Synopsis Dot admits to Nigel the real reason she doesn't want to live at No 23, and says that Reg's death was "suspected" foul play and that local gossip accused Nick, and if she lived there she would be reminded of this. Nigel takes her to see it though, and she decides that it isn't so bad and it didn't "all come flooding back." She waffles on about having to decide at her time of life whether this was the sort of place she'd be happy to die in, and whether she could go to the Kingdom of Heaven from here. Nigel says it doesn't matter where she is, so she decides to accept the flat, and starts cleaning it immediately, and decides on pink paint and floral decoration. Mark tells Pauline about the visit to the fostering agency, and she says it's fine by her, although he doesn't mention them moving out. He tries to talk to Huw and Lenny, who tell him they have jobs again and can pay him the back rent this week, and they will even paint the place and tidy up. Mark tries to mention that he wants to turf them out, but then Ruth arrives and assumes he's told them and says she's sorry but they want to move back in. Huw and Lenny try to offer payment in advance, but she's brusque and says they'll get a month's notice and that should be enough to find somewhere else. Martin is to report to the police station later this month to be cautioned, so Pauline is relieved and says she hopes he realises how lucky he is. Robbie has taken Wellard to the vets for his jabs and the vet has said he is looking off-colour so Robbie decides he needs more exercise, and asks Sonia. After acrimonious negotiations, she finally agrees to walk him twice a day, before and after school, for £10 a week. Courtney is ill again and Grant goes to the doctors. He sees Phil in the square and invites him to play snooker later without mentioning Joe is invited. Phil says Grant has an easy choice - Lorraine and her baggage, mad Joe, or Tiffany and his own child Courtney. Grant gets the doctor to visit and he tells them it's just a cold. Tiffany goes on about how you hear slight colds turning out to be really serious things like meningitis. The doctor gives her a prescription and says it's definitely just a cold. Simon and Tony discuss Tiffany and why she hasn't returned to the flat, and Tony says Grant doesn't want her back and Simon says people change. He continues that Tony has changed recently and doesn't seem to want to admit their relationship. He understands that Tony might not want to mention it at work, but he even seems to be ignoring it at home. Tony says he's not, and asks to borrow Simon's shirt, so Simon tells him he can have it as he likes it so much, as a gift. A suspicious looking man with a scruffy bag turns up in a taxi. He goes to the launderette and tells Carol he is looking for a previous tenant of her house, Dot Cotton. Carol denies all knowledge of her, and says she hasn't a clue who she is so how could she possibly have seen her? After several rude and aggressive questions, he leaves. Tony tells Simon he will go to the christening with him and Simon is happy again. Tony then sees Polly and she asks him to come with her to the opening of the club on Saturday evening, so he agrees. In the uncanny way he has, as soon as Tony and Polly get to the bar in the Vic, Simon turns up, and Tony offers him a drink too. Simon calls Tiffany over and tells her the good news that Tony will be at the christening after all. Tony looks uncomfortable and tells Simon that he will only stay a short time as he has to go out that evening, for work. Simon is annoyed again, and they go home and argue continually about it. Tony says Simon doesn't give him any space and always appears whenever he's with Polly and it's embarrassing. Grant and Joe turn up to play snooker and Phil isn't impressed, especially when Grant cheats to let Joe win. He then even offers him money as the prize, and Joe refuses, saying that there wasn't a bet on, but Grant insists so Joe accepts eventually. Joe goes on about Grant living with Lorraine, and it looks as if Grant is on the verge of telling him, but he manages to restrain himself. Joe mentions he's pleased to be back at work at the Vic, and Grant tells him Lorraine won't allow it. Joe gets upset - rather overly in fact and looks like he's about to go off into one of his mad tantrums and threaten to commit suicide again. Phil reminds Grant again that he has his own wife and child, so why is he going to such great lengths to get in with Joe? At the Vic, Lorraine mentions that she saw the old boiler outside Tiffany's house and is her hot water fixed now? Tiffany lies and says they have taken the old one out but not replaced it. Bianca goes to see her and tells her that she is mad lying about it, and Grant will go bonkers if he finds out - remember what happened when he found out she had lied before! Tiffany finally looks concerned about the deception. Credits Main cast *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Mark Homer as Tony *Victoria Gould as Polly *Steve McFadden as Phil *Paul Bradley as Nigel *June Brown as Dot *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Richard Elis as Huw *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Christopher Donnelly as Damion *Dominic Shaun as Dr. Verma Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes